That love-hate beginning
by Aimi Hyuuga
Summary: "Hating each other is old news, they've been like that since FOREVER. But sometimes I just think they do that out of love…haha or maybe I'm just imagining things?" KISE x OC, slight Momoi x kuroko.
1. That red-headed girl

That love-hate beginning.

"Hating each other is old news, they've been like that since FOREVER. But sometimes I just think they do that out of love…haha or maybe I'm just imagining things?" KISE x OC, slight Momoi x kuroko.

A/N: Well hi guys! I know you probably have never hear of me haha cause this is the first time I'm posting a fanfic anywhere! So I'm NERVOUS AS HECK CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE! So I hope you guys at least enjoy this haha.

All of the characters here are 18 years and above yeah~ Well unless I include a younger OC in the future.

**Warning: Cuss words will be used in this fanfic. So this is rated as M (And for some other reasons in the future I guess hehe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket. I only own the plot~**

I've flipped through the TV channels for 30 minutes and there still is nothing nice to watch on TV. Shows nowadays are about early pregnancy and all that useless shit. It's even worse that all the movies playing this week will be those with cheesy romance storylines! What's so interesting about romance anyways? All of the girls I know would actually explore the world to search for romance.

I mean…WHY do you need to concern yourself with all of that romance bullcrap? All it does is make you lose track of everything and hurt people emotionally. It's too confusing…I sighed at all the thoughts I was currently having and just lowered the volume of my TV and reached for my phone to check if I had any mails from anyone.

As if on cue, my housemate; Mimori announced that she was home. She ran around the house to search for me and I didn't bother telling her where I was and let her search for me herself.

"RIKAAAAA! RIIIIII-KAAAAA! Where are you?! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

I sighed, her stories never lessens. "What? I'm in the TV room!" I replied back. Just a few seconds later, she came running through the entrance of the TV room and jumped on the seat beside mine on the sofa.

"RIKA! When I was on my way to the grocery store, I saw your brother!"

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "Are you kidding me? My brother lives in another district~ Two districts away!"

"I know I know~ But my eyes wouldn't deceive me, it definitely is your brother." She said as she lied her back comfortably on the sofa.

I raised an eyebrow, it wasn't that I hated my brother, not at all, it's just shocking that he'd be here. "Well where was he when you saw him?"

"On the basketball court across from Starbucks, he was with some other guys. OH and they were all in the same school uniform." She replied as she took the TV control and started flipping through the channels like what I did.

"Not surprised how he's at a basketball court, but seeing how they're all in their team uniform jerseys. They might have some sort of school-related reasons."

"Don't you want to see him? I mean it has been a while~"

"Nope. He'll be fine." I shook my head and turned my head to her "Anyways Mimori… Did you buy the apples I asked you to buy for me?"

Silence.

"Let me guess…You didn't even go to the grocery store, You came back running here when you saw my brother?" I asked. She gave me a nervous laugh as a reply. I shook my head and gave her a long disappointed sigh. I chuckled and said "It's fine, I'll go by myself. I feel like walking anyways." I stood up and gathered my stuff into a bag, I slung it onto my shoulder and left after I heard Mimori apologise for the tenth time.

I walked through the calm streets and dug into my bag for a hair band. Once I got it, I gathered all my long red-brunette hair and tied it up into a messy bun. As I reached a corner, I saw a group of guys walking towards another direction. They were wearing a familiar team jersey.

_'Could it be…Sei-nii?' _I thought. I jogged towards them and tried to stay hidden at the same time. But before I got myself to hide behind anything nearby, One of them turned around and caught me trying to hide from his sight.

"Oi oi~ I spot a sexy lady spying on us." He said quietly to his friends. They all turned their heads and waited for the so called 'spy ' to come out of her hiding.

I peeked to see if they continued on walking, but instead of that, I saw the group with their heads facing towards her.

Narrator's POV

After seeing the exact opposite of what she expected, she blushed furiously at the embarrassment.

'Great…Now they'll see me as a creepy stalker.'

" What are ya doing hiding there pretty girl?" One of them said.

Rika got out of her hiding spot and looked at her feet, "Nothing."

The same guy who spoke before walked towards her, He put his arm around her shoulder and said "Never mind that, you won't mind walking with us right? We could use some female company for now~"

Rika glared at him with her amber-toned eyes. He flinched and back away "haha~ I'm kidding! No need to be serious there girl. Feisty are we now?" He winked at her. The others accept one, laughed at the scene.

The quiet one who currently had a basketball in his possession at the moment, stared at the girl and felt his blood boiling at the sight of his team members playing with her. He threw the basketball at the one who was harassing her the most. He threw it so hard, the guy practically bounced the other way due to the impact from the ball.

"Get away from her." He stated coldly and walked to her.

"Whoa whoa captain, why are you losing your cool too? It's not like you at all." One of the other guys stated.

The red-headed captain glared at them with his partially red and amber eyes. If anyone messed with this girl, they're dead meat by him if not by her. Especially because she's his younger sister or more specifically his younger non-identical twin whom no one apparently knows about since no one actually asks.

"SEI-NIICHAN…it has been a while…I knew it was you, Mimori told me how she saw you around here." Rika exclaimed.

"Rika…I was about to send you an email but my cell phone died on me." He said patting her head.

She gave him a soft smile and raised an eyebrow. "hummm~ I see."

At the background, the other guys were just stunned after finding out the girl they tried to mess with is Akashi Seijuro's little sister. Luckily, they didn't go too far messing around with her. If not, they would have been dead.

"Do you have a school trip here? A match perhaps?" Rika asked as she fixed the bag onto her shoulder .

"Not at all…I came here to see you." He said putting his hand on his hip.

"…" Rika was left speechless. She didn't think her brother would actually go all the way here to see her. "Just to see me huh? Why are they here though?"

"I told them I was going to be here and didn't tell them why. But they insisted on following…They're persistent." He said with a straight face. The others just laughed at what he said about them. "But now that you're here…I came here to see you so I can bring you back home."

A long awkward pause brushed past them. The calm before the storm.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY?! YOU KNOW WHY I-"

"We found mom." He stated quickly before she continued on with her rejection. Rika went quiet as soon as he said so.

"M-mom?You…found her? She…I-Is she…" Rika paused her sentence, not knowing how she should continue her sentence. As if knowing how she was feeling and realizing how her eyes were practically becoming teary, he pulled her into a brotherly and protective embrace.

"She's alive. Don't worry…" He whispered into her ear to soothe her. But instead of calming down, she broke down into tears. "Are you coming home with me now? I'll protect you from the 'other things'. So you don't have to worry about anything Rika."

Rika nodded as she sobbed. The sense of relief just flushed through her veins; relieved that her mother was free and alive from the ones who kidnapped her. "I'll go and pack my stuff quickly." She said as she wiped her tears away. He led the guys to her house in a rush, as soon as she got home, she ran from room to room to collect her stuff and force them all into three luggage bags, not caring if they were neatly arranged inside the bag or not.

"WHOA WHAT'S GOING ON! Why are you packing Rika? Oh and I see you've met your brother…and his followers." Mimori asked and stated where a distant 'OI!' was heard from the group of guys who she referred to as Akashi's followers.

"Mimori I have to go now. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back. But long story short, my mother had been found and is alive. I have to go see her." Rika explain as she furiously stuffed her bags with most of her things left to be brought back home.

Mimori shifted her gaze to Akashi and made eye contact with him. As if screaming at him telepathically '_Are you kidding me!' _ Akashi looked away as a response. She moved to Rika's side and grabbed her wrist to make her stop for a second. "Rika listen to me. Stop acting like a crazy person you are right now. It's not like you. If your mother is back, You can't face her looking like this right?"

Rika finally stopped whatever she was doing after hearing what her best friend said. She was right. Rika nodded and took a few seconds for herself to set her head straight.

"Good girl!" Mimori said with a big smile, glad that her best friend got her head back together. "Now…I know you're going back home to see her. But are you really going back there for good? Have you forgotten the reason why you ran away from home in the first place?" She held Rika's wrists tighter when she felt her hands shaking.

Rika had a quick flashback of her horrifying past. The reason why she ran away, was to get away from her past…sexual abuse, physical abuse and endless emotional torture. It made her tremble in fear. But she had to see how her mother was. It has been eight years. What kind of daughter would she be if she doesn't go and see how she is now?

Just before her mind gets side-tracked again, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother giving her a reassuring smile._ 'That's right…I still have Sei-Niichan…' _

Finally, she made her last decision "Mimori…" She wiped her tears and took a deep breath to get her head straight again. "I'm going home. Even if my past comes back to haunt me again, this guy here won't let them get to me. So I'll be fine, Don't worry."

Mimori smiled and nodded "I won't worry that much if you say it that way. Then take care of yourself okay? You don't worry of what goes on here, I'll settle stuff here. I'll tell the school of the situation, and I'm sure they'll understand. If they don't, then I'm moving schools haha." This made Rika smile and nod.

Once everything is settled in an hour, Akashi made the other guys useful by making them carry Rika's bags all the way to where they parked their rented car near the basketball court. Once they return the car to the rental shop, they'll go straight to the train station which is just across from the shop. With this as their plan, they set off for the journey back home.

A/N: AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST CHAPTER~! Sorry if it's all emotional and yeah but the first chapter is basically and is obviously about the female protagonist in this storyline haha and it shows that she is the type to be all cool and all but can be explosive when you pull her trigger. AND yess she's Akashi's NON-IDENTICAL TWIN sister! And she had a bad past yes, mhmm. IF you wanna know how she and Kise is together, that'll be in chap 2!

I don't actually know Akashi's character, as in how his personality is and how he generally is, so I'm sorry if he a little OOC here or a lot OOC hehe But bare with me D: . But I just fell in love with him when I saw him haha Second to Kise of course! Anyways, Chapter two will be about KISE 3

Anyways I'll try to write up chapter two as soon as I can yeah? So be patient :]

This will be Rated as M for explicit language, and probably some other reasons in the future chapters (kiraikirai *_*) haha

Pleas R & R~


	2. The endless world war III

That love-hate beginning

A/N: So here's chapter two! Kise's intro of the story haha Enjoyyy~ So here's the idea, All of the generation of miracles are in the same Collage. BUT the collage's basketball club has separate teams, You'll know what I mean in the next chapter.

To the one who reviewed under "The bystander"; Sorry if I didn't mention that the boys with Akashi wasn't the other members of the 'Generation Of Miracles'. They're his teammates in Rakuzan (Who I don't know about as well since I only follow kuroko no basket through the anime and not the manga haha) I've made slight changes at that part where one of them messed with Rika. But thanks for reviewing hehe I had fun reading it.

I don't know the Rakuzan members well, but I'm including them in this fanfic with the information about them from their wiki.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. I only own the plot for this fanfic.**

**Kise's POV.**

Sender: Kimiko-chan

09:15pm

'Kise-chan, what time are we meeting tomorrow?'

Reply: 'I'll pick you up at 4pm Kimi-chan~ I can wait if you want to take your time :3'

Sender: Akari-chan

09:15pm

'Kise-kun, which dress should I wear for our date on Wednesday? The red one you bought for me or the the other black one?'

Reply: 'I don't really mind what you wear Ari-chan~ Since you simply look good in everything!'

Sender: Yumi-chan

09: 20pm

'Kise-kun! What are you up to? I miss you!~ 3'

Reply: 'Yumi-chan! I'm on my phone and well I'm currently texting you! Hehe'

Sender: Wakana-chan

09:23pm

'Kise-chi~ will you bring me to that shop you told me about? It sounds interesting! ^.^ xx'

Reply: 'Of course I will Ana-chan! Why would I reject a request from you?! I would be crazy if I did kekeke~ I'll bring you on Thursday night? After I get off from work? :3'

Finally, I'm done replying all the mails…I flipped my phone closed and lied my back on my bed with my hands spread open. "So much things to do…" I turned my head to look at my phone and flipped it open.

I scrolled the list of mails from different girls in my mail box. I cleared my mail box a few days ago, now it's almost full again. I sighed at the list of female names and at the short 'beep' sound from his phone indicating that he was receiving new mail. The beeps came one after another in a row.

I stared at the screen, watching the mail come in like a swarm of bees, not opening any of them to reply.

It's not that I'm playing with all of their feelings, but I'm just being friendly so they don't get hurt. Why I care, I don't even know. It's just how I am; I can't let a woman get hurt because of me, either emotionally or physically of course. My pride just wouldn't let me and I guess I just love women. I chuckled.

But how long am I going to live to impress and satisfy every woman's needs? I honestly feel bad for not being able to commit to one. But how can I when all women are the same to me?

I switched of my cell-phone data so I wouldn't be able to see or hear my phone receive any more mails. I lied on my side and closed my eyes.

_I guess I just love girls._ When I remembered this sentence, a flash of my past drove past my mind. A flash of an image went by as well. I felt my blood heating up the moment I recalled a certain person of my past, my childhood rival. "Maybe not all women…She is definitely the first and last person in my no way list." I said as I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling before closing it again.

'Rest. You still have a practice match with Kuroko-cchi and Kagami-cchi's team tomorrow morning.'

**Narrator's POV (Back with Rika):**

"I still can't believe you have a twin! A girl twin!" One of the guys with Akashi exclaimed, he had short orange-ish hair. Pointing at Rika who had earphones on, sitting beside the window; She was building her confidence to meet her parents and especially her mother since it has been a while.

"Stop pointing at her Kotaro. She might break that finger of yours." Akashi said with a serious tone as he continued beating the hell out of his grey-haired team-mate, Chihiro. Both had no emotion plastered on their faces as usual.

"Aha…ha…you look cold saying that with a serious face." Kotaro said as he lied back comfortably against his seat. He glanced at Rika and saw how she looked pissed off and was holding it in despite having her eyes closed.

'uwaaa…what a unique pair of siblings…I wonder why she's mad…' He thought for a while and concluded something in his head while a horrified expression on the outside 'DOES SHE REALLY WANT TO BREAK MY FINGER?!' he held his finger in a protective way as he thought of it being broken by her.

Before he even went overboard with his thoughts, he saw he open her eyes and saw that she was glaring at the person beside him. He followed her gaze and it landed on the male with long black hair which reached his chin. He was staring at Rika with his gentle-looking eyes while smirking at her.

"Reo-nee( A nickname he gave to Reo due to his motherly nature)…I don't think she likes you staring at her like that." He said to Reo, glancing at him and back at Rika.

"I can't help it. She's just mesmerizing. I can stare all day~" He said and smiled at Rika.

Despite having earphones on, the volume wasn't turned up on full blast. So she heard what he said about her being mesmerizing. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked away, crossing her arms at what he said.

After what Reo said, now both him and Kotaro were staring. 'Just ignore them Rika…Just ignore…Don't waste your time trying to kill these guys.'

After an hour, she woman on the speaker clearly announced that they're arrive in Tokyo in 2 hours. Rika sighed as she watched rain start to pour outside. She also saw a reflection on the glass window of the couple sitting at the table beside theirs. The couple was being over the top with showing off their 'lovey dovey-ness. '

Rika rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it. Her mood was ruined when she saw the couple.

When she turned her head to look at her brother, still playing shogi with the grey haired guy, a waitress was walking around distributing magazines for the people on board to read until they reach their destinations.

'Great, I can read the magazine while waiting…And I can use that as a barrier so these perverts would stop staring.' Rika thought.

Once the waitress reached their table, she gave Rika a magazine since the guys didn't look like they were interested in the magazines.

"Thank you." Rika said politely to the woman. She nodded with a soft smile and proceeded with distributing the magazines.

**Rika's POV:**

I took a deep comfortable breath and glared at the two men across from me, staring at me and giving me weird signals. I lifted the magazine in between us as my barrier where they weren't able to see my face anymore.

I smiled in satisfaction and moved my gaze to the cover of the magazine.

Oh how I regretted asking for this magazine…

There was a familiar man on the cover, an annoying blond guy from the past…My lifetime rival / enemy. Kise Ryouta.

My hands shook at the sight of him, even if he was just in a photo. It was so very tempting to tear the page off, burn it and throw it out the window.

Oh how he pisses me off. I know it has been long years since the last time I saw him. We were probably still 11 when we last saw each other. AND I know people would usually say 'The past is the past.' But he was in the most annoying parts of my pasts.

**_Flashback…_**

_What did I do to deserve this? This is the third kindergarten school I transferred to, thus I'm not in the same school as my brother anymore._

_"That's the new student right?" One of kids among the crowd waiting for their parents said._

_"Yeah. But why is everyone talking about her? Other transfer students don't usually get this kind of spotlight." One of the boys said._

_"I heard she's a rich kid. She came here with that long expensive car we usually see in TVs! All the teachers are telling her us to take care of her and not hurt her in any kind of way!"_

_"Waaah! That's not fair!"_

_I stood at the side line, trying to stay away from the talking kids. I don't want to be part of this. Why did daddy have to scare my teachers that way?_

_Now this is exactly like what happened in my previous kindergarten school. I frowned by myself at the side. While I was deep in my own thoughts, being sad by myself, not bothering with anyone…I heard footsteps getting closer towards me._

_I looked at the shoes which stopped in front of me. I moved my gaze upwards and saw a beautiful yellow-haired boy._

_"Onna! I don't know who you are but your dad came to me this morning while I was playing with my friends. He told me to be your friend." He said with his hands on his hips._

_I blinked at him for a few times, waiting for him to continue. _

_"BUT WHY WOULD I? Lemme just tell you that is not the good way to have friends~" he said as he wiggled his finger at me. HE folded his arms against his chest and said "I don't like you so I don't want to be your friend."_

_I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, some of them was laughing at me too. I blushed and frowned at the boy. "Well I DON'T LIKE YOU TOO!" I yelled at him. "You selfish boy!"_

_"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh?! Selfish?! ME?! I'm not selfish. You are." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows at me._

_"I'm not selfish! If you didn't like me, you could have just left me alone!" I puffed my cheeks as I said everything loudly. _

_Before he could even fight back, teachers came running towards us separating us two. When the teachers tried pulling us apart, he pulled on my hair and I was kicking his foot. _

_After that incident, I thought I would get transferred right away. But daddy told me "Rika. I won't transfer you anymore. This will be the last kindergarten school you'll move to. I won't listen to your reasons anymore; I want you to behave well like your brother in this school. You're not moving and that's final."_

**_End of flashback._**

And that was where the war between me and the yellow-haired idiot started. When kindergarten ended, I thought I'd be free from him.

But then we met again after that since we applied for the same elementary school. Daddy still said he wouldn't transfer me and just told me to stop asking.

So our war continued on until the last year of elementary school. It got even annoying when he started all his embarrassing pranks. After I graduated from elementary school, I almost cried from the happiness that I wouldn't be able to see him again.

This only lasted until I saw him in the school hall in my junior highschool. So then again, the war continued on.

Just then, I stopped my thoughts from going any further. I gritted my teeth after remembering all of this. I turned my head to look at Sei-niichan and he looked up from his shogi board to me.

"What's wrong Rika? Motion sickness?" He asked with care.

I shook my head and put down the magazine before it makes me explode in pointless anger.

"I have to tell you first that, when we arrive, you can come to my apartment first, so you can get cleaned up before seeing mom."

"I see…I'm fine with it though. But why do you have an apartment nii-chan?" I asked in a tired voice.

"It was closer to my college. I didn't want to go back and forth during my exam month, so I rented an apartment. But I'll stop using it in two days since the landlord is asking if I would be willing to sell it off. She desperately needs an open apartment for her daughter and her son-in-law." He said as he continued with playing shogi.

"So you gave the spot?" I asked.

"Of course. I don't use it anyways." He said as he finished off the game. Once he did, he looked up at her and smiled. "You should rest until we arrive. You'll need it."

I glanced at the two men across from her, staring at her. Akashi followed her gaze and the guys looked away right away. "I'll keep an eye on them so they stop doing that. Don't worry."

I smiled at him and glared at the two perverts before closing my eyes to take my nap.

**Narrator's POV:**

**On another hand…**

A loud buzzing alarm filled the big modern room, it lasted for 2 minutes and ended with a "Seven Fifteen O'clock."

The blonde male groaned as he lied on the bed with his chest against the bed. He pushed himself up to sit up and turned his head to look at the clock. He has class in an hour.

"Better get ready as soon as I can…" He said and yawned right after. He ran his fingers through his hair as it came back to place messily. He stepped out of his king-sized bed and went to the bathroom, to get ready for college.

Obviously, Kise is not a morning person. He can get rather gloomy in the mornings, especially on Monday mornings. But thankfully today was Tuesday. He's always gloomy in the morning, but despite that, he loves getting at least a 10 minutes shower every morning and a long shower or bath when he gets home either afternoon or night.

About 20 minutes later, he was at the sink brushing his teeth lazily with a black towel tied loosely around his hips and a small towel on his head. After rinsing his mouth he quickly dried himself and got dressed.

He went to his living room with his college bag and switched on his flat screen TV to see what was on. When he stopped on a tv channel usually about celebrity gossips, he relaxed his back on the back of the white long sofa and rummaged through his bag to see if he had everything, including his Kaijo basketball uniform since he has practice at 9am later.

"Alright, I have everything." He looked at the digital clock on the wall and it read '07:40AM' "35 minutes left until class starts. I guess I'll eat~"

He got up and switched off the Tv so he can watch the channel from the TV in his kitchen. But before he proceeded to the kitchen, he went to his room to get his phone which was charging on his bed side-table. He switched on his mobile data, ignoring the non-stop beeping sound coming from his phone.

He took out food from the fridge, food from his fans and female friends. He's glad they give him food as gifts, probably knowing he's a bad cook or they may have figured he didn't know how to cook from the start.

If it weren't for them, he'd be eating less and there's a high chance he'd be as skinny as a stick bug. So he's thankful for the endless stock of food. Even though they weren't that great tasting, some are, but most of them apparently aren't. They might have over thought of what to cook and end up affecting the results.

He heated up two pieces of chicken sandwich and made himself a cup of espresso.

Once everything was ready, he sat on the stool at the kitchen island with his cup of coffee and onigiri and switched on the Tv to see the celebrity gossips.

But as soon as the picture appeared on the screen, he sighed. So they were gossiping about him now?

_"But like I said! He would be the first person to come into my mind when you say 'lady killer'!"_

_"I totally agree! But even so, he's never seen out with a woman. Or maybe he has but was just in a good disguise."_

_"Still a rising model, but girls are crazy for him already! I guess we all can see what's up ahead for him."_

_"OH! I just received a tweet from one of Kise-San's neutral fan!"_

_"A neutral fan?"_

_"A fan yet not a fan? They're not crazy obsessed. And fans like her wouldn't really mind if what they say would affect the artist's life."_

_"So basically…A fan yet an anti-fan?"_

_"Close enough…She apparently said that many fans like her spotted Kise at least once with a woman. But according to each of their descriptions…oh…oh my…"_

As the people at the set waited for the woman to finish her sentence, Kise, the person of their topic, sensed that what she's going to expose will create another scandal and this time it might be a real scandal. He took a deep breath to get ready.

"_According to each of their descriptions, the woman each of them saw were ALL different women! Wow~ A lady killer indeed. They even sent link to photos!"_

_"Oh now we get to see him out with women."_

Kise sighed and stopped chewing. "Well crap." But It's not that he's dating all the different girls, so it's not bad right?

He scratched his head and stuffed the remaining bread into his mouth. A few seconds later, they revealed the photos sent by the fans.

Picture one: Kise was wearing a long sleeveless hooded vest and a short-sleeved fashionable t-shirt underneath. His hood was up and was wearing a pair of ray bans. He was walking on the streets with his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. There was also a pretty brunette woman beside him, her arm linked with his. She had a happy flushed face but she also looked tired. It was stated that the fan saw him walking out of a hotel with her. It was then the people on the set started to point out how they could see the 'bed hair' since the hoodie was up at the back side of his head.

Picture two: Kise in a red and white loose tank top and a pair of baggy black jeans, he wore a loose knitted Red beanie on top of his head and a pair of folded white ray bans hanging on his tank top. He was in a fashion shop, where he was sitting in the waiting seat in front of the fitting area. He was smiling towards the woman he was with. A bronze-haired woman who was tried out one of the dresses, she was posing for him. There was a photo attached to picture two, where it showed how Kise was at the fitting door, leaning at the frame, he was peeking inside. It clearly showed that he was conversing with the changing woman in the fitting room.

Photo three: Kise in a bellow and white t-shirt and a black long coat over it, he wore a pair of fake black-rimmed glasses and a dark grey fedora hat. A smart look. He was at a café sharing a piece of cake with a blonde woman in a frilly dress. She was in the middle of feeding him with her spoon. What the people on the set was that they had one glass of drink and one straw. There were also a two photos attached with the third photo. Picture attachment A, he was drinking with the straw and picture attachment B, the woman he was with drinking the same drink with the same straw.

_"Well~ It looks like…he'd way more than just friends with these pretty ladies."_

_"We now have a newly crowned celebrity Casanova."_

"Shit." He said with utter shock. He didn't even know anyone was watching, people he walked past, didn't recognize him at all. Some almost did, but he managed to make them think otherwise.

He looked at his phone and saw how he was getting missed calls. More mail was coming through and he knew he was busted. We'll maybe he was too friendly with them. Yes, he slept with a lot of them and he's just awfully attentive towards women.

He looked at the time and saw how he only had 20 minutes left. He finished up his coffee and put his plate and cup into his dishwasher and left after fetching his bag.

"Ignore those who try to mess with you." Kise said to himself.

**A/N: And that's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it haha And I hope you guys don't mind how Kise is overly 'friendly' with girls hehe **

**This chapter just showed what kind of guy Kise is in this Fanfic and also; a glimpse of the link between Kise and Rika. **

**Anyways! Kise and Rika will maybe meet in the next chapter! **


	3. The infamous 'lover's quarrel'

That love-hate beginning.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, I hope I get more reviewers soon haha Sorry for the late update D:

**Replies to my reviewers:**

**The Bystander: **I'm over the moon at the fact that you like many things in the FF hehe Thank you for your reviews :] They make me want to write more!

**Warning:** It's going to be a little emotional at the beginning yeah. But the whole chapter won't be depressing! I promise! :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! I only own the plot to this fanfic.**

* * *

"Just relax. Everything will work out fine Rika." My older twin reassured me as we stood in front of the big doors of the mansion I used to live in.

When I arrived in Tokyo, Sei-niichan and I separated with the others so we can go to his apartment. But once we were there, After I showered and got my clothes on, I lied on the bed for a while but ended up falling into deep sleep. So we're now here in the morning.

"I know. I've been preparing for this, the moment I packed my bags to come home. But my nerves are starting to get to me! What if she doesn't like how I dress? Or what if she hates me after hearing I ran away from home?!" I felt my heart pumping so hard, I swear it would jump out of my mouth!

Sei-Niichan grabbed my shoulder and stared at me with his red and amber eyes. It made me stop for a second because it just looked weird. But now isn't the time for me to ask him about how does it feel to have irregular eyes. "Rika." He said firmly.

I looked at him and finally got my breath in a steady pace. I nodded as he let me go. "I'll be okay now. I'll do my best."

"That's right." He said as he pushed open the door and was helped by one of the house butlers. Once the butler saw it was Akashi and their young mistress who they hadn't seen for years. He announced to the maids and butlers around the hall that "Young Master Seijuro" was home with "Young Mistress Rika" They came rushing to the entrance and greeted the two in two lines beside the door. They bowed in sync as their greeting.

I put my hand around Sei-niichan's elbow as he led me to the fireplace room. I stopped for a few seconds to get myself together one last time and pushed opened the door. I saw my father sitting on one of the single sofas facing the fire place; my mother was sitting beside him, on a wheel chair.

I felt my tears building up at the corners of my eyes. Sei-niichan removed my hand from his elbow and held it firmly. He pulled me softly towards them.

There were two reasons why I was scared; I was scared that my mom wouldn't like how I turned out. Another reason was because my father was right there. My mother looked up at me and she bore no expression.

I froze. 'She hates me.' I repeated in my head. But then while I was doing so, she gave me a soft smile. I saw tears flowing down her delicate cheeks. She spread her thin arms wide open at me. When I couldn't hold in anything anymore, I flew into her warm motherly embrace. I couldn't remember when the last time I hugged her was, but I knew I was really small that time.

"There there my beautiful child, please don't waste your tears on me." She said with a raspy sick voice. It made me break down into tears even more.

"I've missed you so much Mom…" I said in between sobs.

"I've missed you too my little Rika." She said as she patted my head and back softly.

I moved my head up from her shoulder and saw the hollows in her cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes. I wiped away her tears and said "You've lost a lot of weight mom…" I started to remember some things from the past. "I'm so sorr-" She rested a finger on my mouth to stop me from apologizing.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Rika. You were still a child after all." She said in a serious tone and then smiled. "I can gain all of my weight back. I'll be all chubby before you know it." She said with a reassuring smile.

She wiped my tears away in return. That and what she said made me smile. Even when she's like this, she never fails to make me smile when she can. At this moment, my father stood up, making me startled and turn my head towards him. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Sei-niichan tense up. But my father turned to leave "Well, I have some work to attend."

"Alright honey, I'll be with the kids." She replied and watched him turn his back towards her and walked out of the room.

I glanced at my brother, while trying not to shake. He looked at me with worry and got on his knees beside me and hugged me and mom.

"Honestly, stop those tears sweetie. " She said with a caring smile and pushed the hair in Rika's face. Me and my twin exchanged looks for a second. Mom doesn't know the reason behind these tears, they're not the same tears I shed when I saw her. And it's better for mom to not know the reason at all.

"Now…Rika, Seichi, stand up and let me see how my children have grown." She said. Me and my twin did as told.

This time, our mother shed tears. She wiped them away and said "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you two to grow to become so beautiful…and handsome."

We smiled at what she said and I said "Have you eaten mom? I suddenly feel like cooking for you."

"You can cook?" Mom and sei-niichan said in the same time, teasing me. I laughed and nodded.

"If you're hungry, I can cook you breakfast." I suggested.

My mother laughed lightly and said "We'll you're lucky cause I haven't eaten yet. How about you Seichi?" She asked my brother who moved behind her wheel chair and started to push her towards the door. I held one of her hands and we went to the dining room, where I separated away from them to go to the kitchen.

After 30 minutes, we were eating at the dining table, "Wow…I'm amazed Rika. You've grown to become such a splendid woman! I'm so proud of you two for growing up to be so strong." My mother praised me and my twin brother.

Then I heard the door open, I turned my head back and saw one of our oldest maids here. "Minako-san! You still work here?!" I asked, happy she was still here. She had been the one to take care of me since I was a baby, but I hadn't seen her since I left the mansion. She gave me a sad smile. I knew what she was thinking. She felt bad for not being there that moment before I left the mansion for good. I gave her a smile, hoping she would get that I was fine with everything.

"Of course I am still here! I'm now in charge of taking care of Mistress Aiede(Pronounced A-e-Dae)" She said, her voice sounding much more older now compared to the last time I saw her. Among all the maids we have, Minako-san is like family. Like the slightly young grandmother we never had. She put her hands onto my mother's shoulders. "Now, Mistress Aiede, your bath is ready."

My mother smiled and nodded. "I have to go now my children. I need to rest after my bath as well." I smiled and hugged her before she left.

"Well…I have to go to collage…" Sei-niichan stated. I looked at him, if he's going to leave…then I might be alone where father comes back…

"You can come with me. Apply right away." He said, probably hearing my thought telepathically. I don't know.

"Ugh…school right away?" I made a face to him. Which he chuckled at.

"College. I already have the stuff you need to apply. The only thing you need to fill in is the stuff like which school you went to and what have you been doing there." He stated. "You can fill it in the car."

"Well, you're pretty ready to bring me back to college after leaving my previous school just yesterday." I stated with a small smile.

"…F…Father…told me to do so…" He said hesitantly. I turned serious at the mention of that guy. Our father. "Never mind him. Lets go. I'm going to be late."

I nodded and left with him.

* * *

**KISE'S POV**

"Hey guys…Kise is here." "Whoa~ Speak of the devil." "oh its Kise." "Kise-kun is here!" Was all the mumbles I heard from the crown of people around me. I sighed. I don't like this. Not even one bit.

I walked away from my car right away, dashing through the crowds ignoring everything. I walked with my bag hanging on my shoulder and my art book on my left hand against my side. I heard some girly sniffles when I got into the building. I saw Kimiko-chan with Akari and Yumi chan…Crap. I sense drama coming my way. "KISE-KUN!" One of them yelled at me. They marched towards me, pushing me against the glass window beside the door. "You've been dating with us three at the same time?!" Yumi chan said angrily.

I watched how they shot words at me like machine guns. Not long after that, I noticed Ana-chan walking towards me with some other girls I recognized behind her. I gave up leaning my back against the window. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is my punishment for playing with that many women. Who were once girls…until they met him.

"KISE-KUN! HOW COULD YOU! I GAVE YOU MY EVERYTHING!" She yelled once she reached me. The other girls looked at Wakana and back at me. "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU SLEPT WITH?!" One of them yelled. After that, everything just felt like they were shooting bazookas through their mouths to me. I didn't know what to do.

I saw how others were whispering as they watched everything. I sighed at the sight of these women screaming at me and thought of one way to get out of this... I am so going to get more anti-fans from this. I checked my watch and I had 8 more minutes to hand in my assignment. I looked at the crown of women once more before I pushed my way through and got ready with what I was going to do. I put on a serious face and turned to them "Right in time. I was glad that news came up. I'm tired of all you shitty dramas." I stated. To make them know I was being serious (even though I didn't want to), I looked at Ana-chan who was wearing my beanie. I snatched it away and said "I'll need this back." I turned away and walked away. As if on cue, I heard them bawling their eyes out. "KISE-KUN! Come back! I didn't mean what I said!" "Kise-Kun! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!"

But I didn't turn to even glance at them. I turned a corner and bit my lip. 'I FEEL SO BAD!' I thought as I sobbed and thought that I should stick with this.

"Things got ugly for you in a flash." I heard a sudden voice out of no where. I looked to my right and saw Kurokocchi. I jumped away, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"AH! Don't do that to my poor pure broken heart Kurokocchi!" I continued to walk with his with my hand against my chest.

"Pure my ass!" I heard, I turned my head and saw Kagamicchi walking towards me and the short blue-haired fellow beside me.

"I AM PURE! What are you saying~" I insisted.

"Doesn't sound like you're as innocent as you say you are in the news…"Kurokocchi said. I frowned and tried to look angry. But I couldn't help but smirk.

"Haaah~~ My fun time is over~" I stated. The two looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"Don't you feel bad for them?" Kagamicchi asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I do actually, but I didn't think I'd get caught in the most complicating way. My anti-fans would just build up because of this…" We stopped in front of my lecture room. "We'll this is where we part ways."

I walked in and saw my black-haired teacher sitting on her table with her face dug into her arms which was resting on the table. I walked to her slowly. 'She is so going to give me low marks…' I sweat dropped.

My lecture mates watched me enter the room and watched my everymove.

"Marie-sen…sei?" I approached. She raised her head and frowned after seeing my face. I handed her my assignment.

She snatched it. She slammed the table as she got up. "SIT." She demanded and pointed to her chair. I was confused and did as told. She leaned down to me and started to point to my face saying stuff like "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU PREFERRED OLDER WOMEN LIKE ME! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE WHEN YOU ACCEPTED ME!" I was alarmed and looked at my lecture mates. They looked shocked.

"OI OI! NOT OUR SENSEI TOO! I mean, I know she's young and hot and all…BUT THAT'S SO UNFAIR." The men said.

"I'M GOING TO EXPOSE TO THE PRINCIPAL THAT YOU HAVE A TATTOO ON THE BACK OF YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER!"

I had my hands up in front of my chest in defence, my palms facing her way. "Sensei…we're still in class…and people are watching."

That made her realize what she just did. She wasn't thinking straight. She gasped and look at her student. She laughed nervously "A-and that's how those girls from before should treat him for doing that to them! They have to be angry at him." She lied. No one bought it though since she was so obvious. But at least she thought they bought it. She told me to go to my seat in a forced nice tone.

Yes. I even screwed my (hot and young) teacher. Well simply cause she asked for it. She was the one who approached me in the first place.

I turned to take a seat when I saw my red-headed classmate. He walked up to his seat beside mine. I dragged my feet to the said seat and lied my head on the table. I felt like sobbing.

"I heard from the wave of people I met in the hallway that you got into serious trouble." He said with his usual cold expression.

"Thanks for reminding Akashicchi." I said sarcastically to the serious red-head. "You're later than usual by the way. You're usually the first to arrive in class."

"Mind your own business." He said coldly. I felt cold air brush past us.

"You're so cold." I sulked. Today is such a bad day! It's so bad, nothing worse than this could happen.

* * *

**Rika's POV:**

"Ding dong ding dong~~~" The school bell chimed loudly indicating it was 12'Oclock. I was told that most classes would end at this time, If not more in the afternoon or night.

I was done being toured around the school for the whole morning. So far, this school is weird and interesting. It was sort of weird yet funny to find a group of girls bawling their eyes out saying sorry to no one is general. Maybe it was a daily thing. I heard some murmurs around the school which I didn't care to listen to since it wasn't significant information for me if they were just gossips.

When I sent Sei-niichan off to his lecture room, we heard a woman yelling something like she was the only woman in I don't know whose life and all. "I didn't know you majored in theoretical arts…"

But he told me "I don't." and got inside after saying he'll see me after 12. I peeked before the door was fully closed. I saw a lecturer (judging from her business looking outfit) bending down, yelling stuff to someone sitting on her chair. I couldn't see the person though since she was blocking. Not like I cared. Seconds after that, I heard a teacher approach me from behind telling me he was going to be the one to tour me around.

Now, I'm just sitting at the bench near the college's beautiful garden, waiting for Sei-niichan.

A pink haired girl walked with a group of people with her towards the basketball section, since there was a sign which said so. This college was that big that they needed signs everywhere.

"Ohooo~ A pretty lady! She seems new." A guy said as he walked past where I was sitting. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. How the hell would he know I was new?! 'Mind your own business stranger!' I thought. But I just stayed quiet I didn't want to start any fights cause I knew I wouldn't back down.

But after he said that, more people took notice of me and the stupid men just looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Gosh…It was so tempting to claw their eyes out.

"Oh? Aren't you…" I heard a feminine voice. I followed where it came from and saw a pretty pink-haired girl. "I know you!" She said with a grin.

She sat next to me with a smile and stared at me with huge curious eyes. After a few seconds she grinned once more. "I knew it! It is you! Riki-chan?"

"It's Rika…Do I know you you?" I asked, feeling weirded out that she knew me.

"Oh darn. Almost got it right~" She laughed and said "I'm Momoi! We went to the same Junior high! Teiko? We were in the same English class!"

OH HER! "I remember now. You're that girl who sat behind me right?" I asked to confirm.

"Bingo~!" She said and clearly was happy and was giggling to herself about something. "Did you just transfer here?"

"Yeah. Just today." I said with a soft smile.

"Wow…It seriously must be fate." She said with a giggle. I raised an eyebrow. She was clearly not telling me something I should know.

"What are you saying?"

"I mean you were together before as well~!" She said. What in the world is this woman talking about? Together? I didn't know she knew about my past relationships…Is she a stalker? Or do people just know that much about me?

She looked at me and knew I was confused "I'm guessing you don't know?" She giggled once more and let out a happy sigh. "K-" Just when she was about to tell me, this familiar looking blue haired guy appeared out of no where.

I jumped at his sudden appearance. 'Where the heck did he come from?! I didn't see him coming!' I thought.

"Momoi-san. Everyone is asking for you at the court…" He said monotonously.

I swear her eyes were sparkling the moment she saw him. "Tetsu-kun!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

He on the other hand had no change in expression. He looked at me and went "Oh. It's her."

Momoi looked at what he was referring to, me. She giggled and said "Yep~ She doesn't know yet. She'll find out about that troublemaker soon anyways~" She let go of the boy and they invited me to join their stroll to the basketball area.

I thought for a while but I guess I can tell Sei-niichan that I'm gonna be there. So I took up their invitation. I texted my twin right away who shortly replied back that he was supposed to be there anyways.

Once I reached the basketball area, I was amazed by the size of space it took. There were about six basketball courts. I saw some more familiar faces at court 1(according to the sign at the grand stand).

"Oh there you are Momoi. Where were you?" A tanned man said lazily. He was on a bench with other players with different basketball jerseys. I heard from the teacher who toured me around that basketball was the school's main sport. As in, this college was famous for the basketball teams they had. But with so much people joining it, the best players had separated it into six teams to lead their own teams.

I looked at their jerseys; each of them really did come from different teams like he said. They must be the guys he referred to as the best players. The blue haired guy from Seirin, the tanned guy fromToo, a green haired guy from Shutoku and a purple haired guy who's stuffing himself with a bag of chips from Yosen . I looked over to the other team members of the different teams and saw Kaijo which I assume the best player wasn't here yet.

Then I saw Rakuzan, that's the team Sei-niichan is in…nii-chan is probably the best player judging from how they treat him like a leader. I looked away before I catch their attention.

"Oh I was on my way…But stopped half way when I met this transfer student!" She said introducing me to the group. I snapped my mind back to the group I was currently with.

They turned their heads to look at me and paused. The tanned guy laughed when he saw me, as if he found something interesting. "That's some crazy shit right there." He said. I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, offended. Did he just call me 'crazy shit'? I was about to retort but he asked Momoi "Does she know?"

"Nope!" She said with a grin. She then sat next to the blue haired guy.

"Okay. What is it that you're not telling me Momoi-san?" I asked her. But she just kept her mouth zipped.

Just then I heard a few girls squealing. But I didn't bother to look at them since I wanted to know what they weren't telling me. I had feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Seems like he had fans who don't give up on him." The green haired guy said. What? What is he saying?

"He looks happy after seeing those girls still supporting him." This time the glutton spoke up. What in the world are they talking about. But it was then I noticed they weren't looking at me but behind me. Where the crowd of squealing girls were at.

I turned my head to look at what the fuss was all about and spotted by twin. Then when I saw who he was walking with…I lost the grip of the cellphone I was holding. It dropped on the hard floor.

"Oh here it comes. " The tanned man said.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" The purple haired guy said.

I glared at the blonde idiot beside my twin, trying to drill holes through his skull with my eyes. 'WHY...IS...HE...HERE?!'

As if he sensed my glare, he looked my way and locked eye contact with me.

5...4...3...2...1…

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

It only took five seconds of peacefulness before the hurricane started.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kise shouted pointing an accusing finger at Rika. "BUNNY UNDERWEAR!"

Aparrently that nickname was made after Kise accidentally saw Rika with underwear with retarded looking rabbits, imprinted on them.

Rika blushed at the nickname "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Aaand so it starts~" Momoi stated as she giggled at the childish fight which was about to start. She didn't think they'd still be like this after so long. So did the others.

"BUNNY UNDERWEAR!" Kise yelled back as the two stomped their way towards eachother where they stopped in the middle.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT YOU SELFISH BLOND IDIOT!" She fought back.

"SELFISH?! IDIOT?! I'M NOT SELFISH AND IM NOT AN IDIOT! I GET STRAIGHT A'S! (No he doesn't)" He lied which everyone except Rika knew. He doesn't get straight A's but he would get a few A's and the others would be B's. Nonetheless, he's not stupid.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. STOP POINTING TO MY FACE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Rika said as she swatted the accusing finger away. But then she noticed how Kise was wearing the Kaijo jersey. The blood drained from her face. She figured out he studies here. 'Crap. Not this shit again!' She thought angrily. She looked at her brother.

"Whyyyy did you not tell me about him?!" She asked her twin brother who just patted her head. "Seijuro Akashi. Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Calling him by his full name indicated that she was dead serious.

Akashi looked at his twin sister and said "I didn't know you'd still be like this with him. I thought you made peace with him before you left."

"How in the world would I make peace with his idiot?"

" I'M NOT AN IDIOT ! BUNNY UNDERWEAR! BOB-HAIR! BOWL!" He was referring to her old bowl hair cut when they were in junior high.

"See? That's why you're an idiot. I GOT RID OF THAT STUPID UNDERWEAR LONG TIME AGO AND I DON'T HAVE A BOWL HAIR CUT ANYMORE." She retorted. Kise was getting annoyed now.

"Oh~ But you still have some valid nick names. Like shorty. Selfish red-head. Ojou. Smelly Rika." He listed them out.

Rika felt her veins pop out. "I AM. NOT. SMELLY. I'M WEARING PERFUME, MAYBE YOUR NOSTRILS ARE THAT DAMAGED YOU CAN'T SMELL IT."

"WELL YOUR PERFUME SMELLS!" He retorted back.

Rika was taken aback "It's a high-class perfume which you wouldn't know off since you don't know what high-class is."

"I don't like it. Change it."

"Why do I have to listen to you?!"

"Cause I'm telling the truth!"

"NO."

"Change it! I don't like it!"

"NO!"

And so the fight went on. Momoi giggled at their fight, their fight always end up being pointless. And somehow, a lot of people think their fight in the end sounds like a lover's quarrel. Even way back when they were in junior high.

She found it so cute, call her weird but she had always been a fan of the two. She thought they'd be the most perfect couple. She didn't get a chance to get the two together last time. She might get the chance this time!

Akashi sighed at the sighed "I really didn't think they'd still be like this after so long."

"Tell me about it." The other said as they watched the two quarrel with eachother.

"Well~ This year seems like it's going to be an interesting year." Momoi said.

* * *

A/N: There! They finally meet! Hahha yep, things are still pretty bad between the two hahha.

I hope you readers post a review after reading a chapter hahah Cause it motivates me to write more J

But please no bashing D:


End file.
